fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
S15 episode 10
Frankie wins immunity again Caleb: I've said it time and time again that eventually I'm going to have to flip and stop the powerful trio of Hayden Rodney and Reese and we're at seven now meaning if I go one more vote without flipping I don't have the power to stop them so I made the move tonight we can take out the guy who will win if he's in the end in Hayden and I mean Frankie and Cameron will take what ever they can get and Rick has been my closest ally out here and he knows how powerful these three are and tonight I finally make my big move Cameron: As soon as Frankie won immunity again I knew I was shit in trouble I have been kissing Rodney, Reese and Hayden ass a lot lately and but with Frankie with immunity they didn't have many options but finally Caleb has finally started playing this game and is willing to flip and this is great for me and Caleb because it puts us in a position to win, and I'm fairly confident Caleb and Rick are with me and Frankie I might not even have to play my idol tonight Frankie: That's right baby the sports agent should maybe be the athlete with my ass on the line again I take home the oh so prestigous immunity, and not only that my winning may have caused a butterfly effect which capapults me atleast to the final 4 and potentially to the win, because the big physical threat everyone wants to take out me is no longer an option, so Caleb and Rick want to flip because it's no secret if they don't Hayden, Reese and Rodney are running this game and it's time to cut there power Reese: I've been very weary of Caleb ever since he played the hidden immunity and proved he doesn't trust me meaning I can't trust him, and I've kind of had a hit list Frankie is number one right now but he has immunity then Caleb then Cameron, because Cameron is such a non factor right now who cares, so I had to figure out a way to convince Rodney Hayden and Rick we need to cut Caleb tonight, and it was too damn easy I was like hey Rick are you good for Cameron tonight and the idiot is like oh well gee I don't know Caleb wants to vote one of you tonight, now I have Hayden and Rodney easily voting Caleb and Rick is all about loyalty and what not and I'm like you turn on us you are a villian just like Caleb how can you trust Caleb when he flips so easily, and Caleb isn't a bad player that's not what I'm going for, he's good and that's why he has to go Hayden: Things changed drasitically, I've known Caleb is kind of a player and very very willing to cut Reese and Rodney but I was hoping I could contain him but that isn't happening right now, because Rick who is just too nice for this game told us Caleb is flipping and I'm not bashing Rick he's playing a truthful loyal game and if he can get to the end like that power too him give him the million but strategically it's not the best way to go far and all day we've been putting in his brain he can't flip on us because that's unloyal, I don't know there's no guarentee but I defintley think RIck is voting with us tonight Rodney: I need Caleb gone tonight so my game isn't completely ruined, and I don't trust Rick I don't trust what he's thinking to go into tribal confidence he's voting Caleb and not me Reese or Hayden, So I made a final 2 deal with him, I told him Hayden is unbeatable period and Reese is so smart and cunning that he will sway the jury meaning our best shots is me and him, I already have a final 2 deal with Hayden and Reese and quite frankly I don't care who I lie to, I'm going to win this game, and the fact that Hayden Reese and Rick all think they are going to the end with me is what going to get me to the end and with my charm I'm going to sway the jury Rick: As far as I know the votes tonight are going to be 3 Caleb 3 Hayden and me right in the middle, I'm the one with a big decision, I mean I hate the fact our blue tribe is crumbling I would much rather just vote Cameron tonight but that isn't happen and I know Hayden Reese and Rodney are power players but turning on them and losing all there jury votes won't help me, both Caleb and Reese and Hayden have been preaching to me loyalty and how I get far but I was so stuck in the middle I just couldn't decided and I think the thing that is going to make my mind is the fact Rodney and I made a final 2 deal and that deal will ultimately impact my vote tonight Caleb Final Words I am in such disbelief, how they found out I was turning against them and who turned on me I don't know, I just I am speechless I just..... did not expect this